


Ezra's New Pet

by Dessa



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cats are mean, Discord needs fluff, Gen, Phoenix Nest Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessa/pseuds/Dessa
Summary: While the Ghost team is scouting out base locations, Ezra ends up adopting a new pet. Or, well, BEING adopted by it, at least!





	1. Cat

Most of the _Ghost_ crew was gathered in the cargo bay, ready for their final day planetside.

 

“Everyone has their assignments?” Hera asked.

 

Three heads nodded at her.

 

“I'll be glad to get off this ball of dirt,” Zeb muttered.

 

Sabine grinned. “Oh, c'mon now, this place isn't too bad, as far as possible base locations.”

 

The Lasat glared at her. “Your nose isn't as sensitive as mine. Those trees _stink_.”

 

Kanan chuckled at their bickering. “Fijisi wood is highly prized, and its scent is one of the major attractions to it.”

 

“Your opinion is duly noted, Specter Four,” Hera commented flatly, and they all laughed.

 

The three were about to leave, when a clamoring was heard on the ladder from the cabins. Four heads turned, seeing their youngest teammate barely able to keep his balance on the ladder, his backpack secure on his back.

 

“And just where do you think you're going?” Hera asked pointedly.

 

“I'm a member of the team, I can do my part!” the child insisted.

 

“Your part is to go back to bed and rest, kid,” his Master replied.

 

“I'm fine!” He might've been more believable, if he didn't start coughing and sank to the floor in exhaustion.

 

“Suuure, kid,” Zeb told him, ruffling his hair, before picking him up and putting him on his shoulder, to give him less a distance to climb back up.

 

“Bed, Ezra,” Hera told him sternly. “And stay there this time!”

 

Grumbling, he did as he was told, thankful for Zeb's assistance.

 

“Are you going to be okay back here, Hera?” Sabine asked.

 

The Twi'lek smiled at her. “I'll have Chopper here to help. Although I'm sure both Chopper and Ezra feel I'm punishing them.”

 

Kanan caught her eye. “You mean you're not?”

 

Hera glared back. “Yes, because I _wanted_ Ezra to get Cardooine Chills, just so I could torment Chopper by helping take care of him.”

 

The Jedi threw his hands up. “Alright, alright! C'mon, let's get going, and finish our scouting. I'd like to get back to civilization soon.”

 

The crew headed off, and Hera headed back up the ladder, figuring she should get a snack tray ready for Ezra, because if he wasn't already hungry (again), he would be soon. Why did the crew member with the biggest appetite have to contract something that _increased_ it?

 

~~~~~

 

Ezra was camped out the same place he'd been for the past 2 days, the couch in the lounge, bundled in just about every blanket on the _Ghost_. He gave Hera a plaintive look when she came in. “Hera, I'm hungry,” he complained.

 

“I know you are, Ezra, it's part of the illness. I'm going to fix you something for later, you should try to sleep for now. Do you need any painkillers?”

 

Ezra shook his head. “No, I'd rather not.”

 

Hera nodded; it was his choice. She knew that he hated being sick, and he never liked how sluggish painkillers could make him feel. Combine that with the fatigue he had, and she couldn't blame him.

 

“Get some sleep. Chopper or I will be around if you need something.” She could barely see the nod in response from within the blankets, as he settled down to nap.

 

~~~~~

 

Ezra didn't know what it was that woke him up. Sure, he ached and sure, he was hungry (which wasn't diminished at all my munching from the snack plate Hera had left him), but there was something else. Fear? Fear and desperation. But it wasn't him, and it didn't feel the same as feelings he got from Kanan. So what...?

 

It was something outside. Something was outside, and it needed his help. Ezra looked around, not seeing either of his minders at the moment. Which meant he could slip away without being caught. Grabbing his pack, which he'd left under the Dejarik table, he stole a glance toward the cockpit to make sure Hera wasn't watching for him, before sliding down the ladder and down the ramp, into the forest they were on the edge of.

 

He let the Force guide him, telling him where to go. The feelings became stronger, the deeper he went, and the ground was getting more and more uneven, with giant cracks in the ground that he kept having to avoid falling into. Part of his mind was surprised that adrenaline was keeping him upright, but he ignored that part and just focused on getting to whatever it was that needed his help.

 

Finally, the Force told him to stop, and he barely avoided falling into the largest crack yet. Looking down into it, he saw what must have been calling him: a dirty cat, stuck on a ledge, with nothing to climb out with.

 

“Hold on, I can get you out of there!” he called down to the feline. Concentrating on the Force, he gently wrapped it around the animal, lifting it up and out of the hole. Once the cat was on the ground, he collapsed back into the sparse, damp foliage, panting slightly. This sickness had taken all of his stamina.

 

The cat pawed over to him, nudging his hand. In better light, he could see that it was orange, and pretty cute, though it was no loth-cat from back home. He pet it absently, trying to catch his breath, until he got hit with a coughing fit. He rolled to his side, spitting out anything he coughed up, then collapsed back to the ground, exhausted. “I'm, uh... I'm just gonna rest here a bit, before going back to the _Ghost_... Okay, kitty?”

 

The cat watched as he passed out, then curled up at his side, ready to protect him if anything happened.

 

~~~~~

 

Kanan was finding it hard to concentrate on the mission, with how sick Ezra was. He commed Hera, to check in. “Specter 1 to Specter 2, how's Specter 6 doing?”

 

“He's been sleeping,” Hera's voice came back. “Lemme see if he's woken up at all.”

 

He could hear her moving through the ship. “Don't wake him up, if he's not,” Kanan cautioned.

 

“I won't. But I need to see if he's finished off the snack tray y---”

 

Hera cut off. Kanan grew worried. “Hera? What's going on?”

 

“Ezra's not here. I left him here, in the lounge. CHOPPER!” she yelled, holding the comm away from her mouth so Kanan wouldn't get an earful. He could hear the droid beeping in Binary in the background.

 

“What do you _mean_ he was sleeping fine and you went to do something else?! I _told_ you to watch him, you know how well he listens to instructions!”

 

Kanan's heart clenched. Something felt wrong in the Force, and he knew that Ezra had to be involved. “Hera, I'm going to find him. Call the others, have them meet back at the Ghost. We've surveyed Cardooine enough, we can report back once we get everyone back.”

 

“I'm sorry, Kanan,” Hera practically whispered.

 

“It's not your fault,” came the quick reply.

 

~~~~~

 

Kanan let the Force flow freely through him, concentrating on his lost Padawan. He wasn't close, but he got a direction to start in, and he knew the bond between them would guide him there as he got closer. He mentally cursed the boy for leaving the _Ghost_. He could barely stand, what could have caused him to leave, especially without telling Hera or Chopper, so one of them could at least go with him, if it was that important? He'd have to speak to him, once he found him.

 

It took far longer than Kanan would have liked, but he finally got a strong bead on Ezra. Following it, he noticed that it must have rained recently in this area, because everything was wet, and the ground slightly muddy. When he reached the boy, he wasn't surprised to find him unconscious, though it did worry him. What did surprise him, was the cat curled up next to him. He took a step forward, and the cat instantly awoke, arching its back and hissing at him.

 

“Whoa, calm down, I'm his friend. I'm here to help him!” The cat eyed Kanan warily, but backed down slightly, letting Kanan get closer to the child. He felt Ezra's face, frowning at both the heat radiating off of him, and how clammy he was. “Thank you for watching him, but I need to take him back to our ship now.” He eyed the cat as he gently picked Ezra up, bridal style, and lifted him from the ground.

 

Kanan expected the cat to wander away at this point, so he turned to go back to the _Ghost_. He did _not_ expect the cat to suddenly jump up on his shoulder, wrapping its tail around his neck, and leaning over as if watching Ezra. Knowing that the boy needed medical attention, and not wanting to risk the wrath of the cat, he let it stay there, as he journeyed back to the ship.

 

~~~~~

 

Kanan was the first to arrive back at the ship, and while Hera raised an eye at the cat, she helped him lift the boy up to the living level.

 

“I'm going to take him to my room, after I get him cleaned up. Can you bring some clean clothes for him to the refresher, and the med pack to my room?”

 

Hera nodded, and watched as he (and the cat) took Ezra in to wash away the mud. She quickly found clean sleep clothes for him, and left them just outside the 'fresher, before going to find the med pack, as well as Ezra's pile of blankets to bring to Kanan's room.

 

In the refresher, the cat sat patiently as it watched Kanan undress Ezra, who moaned slightly as he was sat on the cold floor of the shower. “I know, I know kid, but we gotta get you clean.” Using the detachable head, Kanan used comfortably warm water to rinse Ezra's hair and body of not only the mud, but of the sweat from his illness as well. Once he was done, he retrieved the clothes Hera had left, and dried the boy off and dressed him. The cat followed him dutifully out of the room, and into his own, where he laid Ezra on the bottom bunk.

 

“He's worse, isn't he?” Hera asked softly, brushing her hand through his hair, while Kanan found what he wanted from the med pack. The cat was waiting by Ezra's feet.

 

Kanan nodded, pulling out some fever reducers and pain killers. He knew Ezra would refuse the latter if he knew what they were, but given how weak the boy was, he wasn't going to be asking any questions.

 

Gently lifting Ezra so he was propped up slightly, he called out to the boy, using a slight Force suggestion. “Ezra, you need to wake up and take medicine.” The boy's eyes fluttered slightly, glassy and clearly not all there. But he let Kanan put the pills in his mouth, and he swallowed them with the water pressed to his lips, before going limp again.

 

As soon as Kanan had laid him back down, the cat was already making itself comfortable curled up next to Ezra's head, giving the human and Twi'lek a look that clearly told them they were no longer needed. Kanan looked at it curiously, feeling something off, but unable to place it. As he moved to leave, he turned back to the cat. “I'm leaving the door open. He needs anything... come and get one of us.” He felt strange, talking to a cat, but he felt like it understood him, so... He shrugged, and left to go see if the others were back yet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, the discord has a tendency to think up a lot of angsty ideas. So I decided to write fluff instead.
> 
> Wanna join us? https://discord.gg/JZ3Xzjd


	2. Cat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra's cat might not be what it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated June 15, 2019

Ezra was still asleep when Zeb and Sabine got back. As soon as everything was squared away, Hera went to the cockpit with Chopper and Sabine to get them away from the planet and on their way to their rendezvous. Meanwhile, Zeb went to check on Kanan and Ezra.

 

The boy was on Kanan's bottom bunk, curled up in a semi-fetal position, his back to the door. Not that you could tell very well, with the amount of blankets he was under.

 

“How's the kid doing?” Zeb asked softly, not wanting to wake him up.

 

Kanan looked up from his meditation cushion, but before he could reply, an orange head popped up from the other side of Ezra.

 

Zeb's eyes went wide, and he grabbed his bo-rifle. “Kanan! Get it away from Ezra!”

 

The Jedi was confused. “Zeb, it's alright...”

 

“It's not, Kanan! Hurry, I don't want to hurt Ezra.”

  
By this point, the cat had climbed up onto Ezra's side, and had its back arched, hissing at Zeb.

 

“Zeb, it's a cat. Ezra found it out in the woods and it seems to have adopted him. Just calm down and put your weapon away.”

 

“It's not a cat! It's dangerous! We can't let it hurt Ezra!”

 

Kanan looked to Ezra, who he could see fidgeting and moaning slightly. “Zeb, put your weapon down. Now.” Kanan didn't use the Force, but he was very tempted to.

 

“But Kanan...!”

 

“Zeb, just _look_ at Ezra!”

 

Though he hadn't woken up, the cat's agitation seemed to be mirrored in the sleeping Padawan. Zeb started slightly, then lowered his bo-rifle and stepped back. As he did, the cat started calming down, and as it did, Ezra calmed down as well.

 

“Zeb, get Sabine and Hera, and meet me in the lounge. I think we all need to have a talk.”

 

~~~~~

 

Kanan was the last to arrive, wanting to make sure Ezra (and the cat) would be fine until he returned. Finally satisfied, he again left the door open, and met the others. Zeb and Sabine were seated at the Dejarik table, while Hera leaned against the wall to the galley. Chopper wasn't present, but Kanan figured he was in the cockpit, monitoring their journey.

 

“Alright, Kanan, do you want to tell us what this is all about?”

 

“What this is all about, is that that... thing... is a danger to all of us, and we should space it before it's too late!” Zeb interjected.

 

“Isn't it just a cat?” Sabine asked.

 

“It's not a cat!” Zeb insisted.

 

Kanan sighed. “Regardless of _what_ it is, we don't have that as an option.”

 

“And why's that, Kanan?” Hera asked.

 

“I'm not sure entirely... but it seems like Ezra bonded with it.”

 

“Okay, so he'll get upset and then get over it,” Sabine said. “We don't exactly keep pets around here anyway.”

 

“That's not what I mean... he _Bonded_ with it... through the Force. Zeb, you saw.”

 

Zeb's ears flattened. “Yeah, I did... The cat got upset, and it affected Ezra. But...”

 

“Why would he do that? I don't know. Honestly, I doubt Ezra did it on purpose, or even knows what he did. But what's done is done, and even if I knew how to break a bond, Ezra's in no condition to go through that right now.”

 

As if on cue, a meow was heard, and the cat trotted into the room, jumping onto the table. Instantly, Zeb was out of the booth, going as far as he could away from it without leaving the room. A few moments later, Ezra followed behind the cat, one of the blankets still wrapped around him, walking unsteadily. Sabine slid over so that Ezra could sit next to her, and he took the seat gratefully.

 

“I'm hungry,” he muttered, before reaching out to pet the cat. The cat purred, and Ezra smiled at it.

 

“I'll get some soup,” Hera said, exiting through the galley door. She hoped Kanan could keep the peace while she was gone.

 

Kanan knelt next to Ezra. “Ezra, why did you leave the _Ghost_?”

 

The boy looked over at his Master. “I... I _felt_ her. She needed my help.”

 

“And you left without telling Hera or Chopper?”

 

He looked down. “They'd try to stop me.”  
  
“Yes, yes I would have,” Hera said, returning with a tray of snacks she'd prepared earlier, which she set down in front of him. He immediately started nibbling. “But I would have also come with you, so you didn't pass out in the woods by yourself.”

 

“Sorry... I just... I could feel that she was desperate.”

 

Kanan patted Ezra on the head. “We're not mad at you. We were just worried about you. And with you sick, we didn't know if you'd be okay.”

 

“Sorry...”

 

“Anyway... Did you have any plans on what you were going to do with the... cat?” Sabine asked from next to him.

 

“I... I don't know... It... it feels _right_ with her here, you know?”

 

Kanan caught Hera's eye, then Zeb's, then Sabine's. Ezra didn't notice anything. His Padawan had definitely formed a Bond with the cat, and didn't even know he'd done it.

 

“The... cat... is female?” Sabine asked. Ezra nodded. “Did you... check?” Ezra shook his head.

 

“No... I can't explain it, it's just... that's what she feels like.”

 

“Did you come up with a name for her?”

 

Ezra smiled at her. “Indy. That was the name of a character on a Holo show I used to watch as a kid.” Indy looked up at him, then yawned at curled back up.

 

Sabine chuckled. “I guess she likes it, then.”

 

Ezra nodded. “I guess she does.” He caught himself in a yawn. “Sorry...”

 

“Back to bed, kid,” Kanan said, guiding him back down the hall. He noticed Zeb stiffen slightly, and knew he'd have to talk to him later.

 

~~~~~

 

As soon as Ezra and Indy were settled again, Kanan sought out Zeb, who was working out down in the cargo hold.

 

“Hey,” he called out, not wanting to startle the Lasat.

 

Zeb nodded in acknowledgment, then powered down his weapon.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

Kanan climbed down the ladder to meet his older crewmate. “I'm sorry about all this,” Kanan started, but Zeb cut him off.

 

“No, I get it, it's not your fault. It's the kit's. And even then, I still can't blame him, he didn't know what he was doing.”

 

“He _still_ doesn't know what he did. But if... Indy... is dangerous like you say, I don't want to find out if Ezra getting agitated is going to affect her.”

 

Zeb nodded in agreement. “I won't have it in my cabin, though. I wouldn't be able to sleep, knowing it was there.”

 

Kanan ran his fingers through his hair. “I figured as such. And she's not going to sleep separated from Ezra. At least for now, Ezra will be staying in my room until he's better, which likely won't be until we reunite with the fleet. After that... we'll have to see what can be done.”

 

Zeb put a giant hand on Kanan's shoulder. “Take care of the kit. I know you won't let anything happen to him.”

 

“Thanks, Zeb.”

 

~~~~~

 

As Kanan predicted, they'd reached Phoenix Squadron before Ezra had recovered. Luckily, _Phoenix Nest_ had more resources than the _Ghost_ did, so Ezra would be able to recover much more quickly. As Hera went off to give Sato her report on Cardooine, he had Sabine help Ezra and Indy to the med bay, while he sought out Ahsoka. He found her meditating, and waited politely until she was done.

 

He didn't wait long.

 

“Is something the matter, Kanan Jarrus?” she asked, even before she'd opened her eyes.

 

“I think Ezra's managed to forge a Bond with some sort of cat creature. And he doesn't know he's done it.”

 

Ahsoka frowned. “Tell me what happened.”

 

Kanan filled her in on everything from their mission, starting with Ezra getting sick to his disappearance from the _Ghost_ to Indy and Zeb's reaction.

 

“I agree, it does seem to be a genuine Bond.”

 

“I was hoping you might know more than me, on if there's any way to break it?”

 

She shook her head. “There are, but they're not pleasant. And if Ezra's not willing, you could end up destroying him to try to protect him.”

 

“That's what I was afraid of. But Zeb is convinced that Indy is dangerous, and that the longer Ezra's around her, the more danger he's in.”

 

“Can I meet her?” Ahsoka asked after a moment. “I'd like to check on Ezra, too. Perhaps if we all meditate together, we can see more of how it happened?”

 

Kanan nodded. “It's a good idea. Hopefully Ezra's recovered enough that we _can_... You know how hard it is to convince him to even _try_ to meditate, when his body is telling him that he's hungry?”

 

“From what I gather, even without that, he never wants to, anyway,” Ahsoka laughed.

 

“Yeah, well... were we this bad when we were his age?”

 

“From what _I_ hear, a certain Padawan would never stop asking questions, driving his Masters up a wall.”

 

“Okay, yeah, nevermind...”

 

~~~~~

 

“I'm hungry!” was the greeting the two former Padawans got upon entering the med bay.

 

Ahsoka chuckled, and Kanan just shook his head. “Kid, I have no clue on if you're improving or not when you say that.”

 

Ahsoka moved over and put her hand on his head. “Ezra, I'm sure that the medics are giving you as much food as you're allowed. You don't want to make yourself more sick by overeating.”

 

Ezra pouted, but smiled at them anyway.

 

“How are you feeling?” Kanan asked, noticing that he seemed more relaxed, even with the IV in his arm.

 

“Better,” Ezra admitted. “I don't ache as much, and I'm not feeling as tired.”

 

“That's good,” Ahsoka told him. “How about your new friend?”

 

Ezra reached down and nudged Indy, who was asleep on his waist. “Indy, wake up.”

 

The cat blinked, then stretched. Ahsoka held her hand out to her, and she leaned into the hand, encouraging Ahsoka to pet her.

 

“You're a friendly one, aren't you?” Indy mewed in response, as Kanan brought two chairs over to Ezra's bed.

 

The boy stiffened slightly, wondering if he was in trouble. Ahsoka felt the cat do the same under her hand.

 

“Wh-what's wrong?”

 

“Nothing's wrong, Ezra,” Kanan replied, placing a hand on his arm. “But we suspect that you may have created a Force Bond with Indy, and Ahsoka and I need to check.”

 

“A Force Bond? Like... like you and me have?” Ahsoka nodded. “But... how?”

 

“We think you may have done it accidentally when you found her.”

 

“That's not bad, though, right?”

 

“That's what we want to figure out.”

 

“Will Indy be okay?”

 

“Indy won't feel anything, Ezra. Do you trust us?”

 

Ezra didn't reply for a moment, then nodded slowly. “What do I have to do?”

 

Ahsoka smiled at him. “The easiest way is for us to jointly meditate. Kanan and I can guide you, if you don't think you can focus enough yourself.”

 

“Might... might need that...”

 

Kanan squeezed his hand. “Just close your eyes and calm your breathing.”

 

As soon as he had, he nodded to Ahsoka, and the two of them closed their eyes as well, Ahsoka taking both Ezra and Kanan's other hand, as the two elder Jedi linked the three of them in meditation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left of the "main" story, then I'll be taking prompts for extra chapters.


	3. Not Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a mission, the crew learns the truth about Ezra's cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded June 27, 2019 (PT)
> 
> This was originally gonna be the final chapter, but then I realized that I was over half-again as long as the previous chapters, so I figured I'd cut it off.

Ezra had recovered, and both Ahsoka and Kanan had confirmed that yes, Ezra had bonded with Indy, and no, they couldn't just break the bond without hurting the two. And since Zeb still refused to let the cat into his room, Ezra was still staying with Kanan. Which Ezra and Indy were fine with, even if Kanan wished for his privacy back. Overall, though, life in the _Ghost_ was back to normal, if a bit more crowded.

 

They had started doing missions while Ezra was finishing recuperating, with the boy and cat remaining on the Ghost with Hera. However, she could tell that the kid was getting restless, and wanted to do something more. So Hera asked Fulcrum if she had any milk runs available for them to do, to see if Ezra was ready to be back in the field.

 

Luckily, she did. A simple supply run for another cell. Pick up the supplies, and deliver them. No smuggling needed, all on the up-and-up. Nothing to worry about. Hera called her crew to the lounge, so she could inform them of their next op.

 

~~~~~

 

Ezra and Indy were in the cockpit with Hera as they approached the planet. Ezra had never seen a planet with so much water. “Wow... And everyone lives on the little islands?”

 

Hera nodded, happy that her youngest crewmember was excited. “Yes. The planet is primarily ocean, but that means there's a lot of fishing.”

 

“I went fishing with my dad once, when I was really little,” Ezra reminisced. “We didn't catch anything, though.”

 

The pilot chuckled. “Well, they catch plenty here. I think that's some of what we're picking up, too.”

 

Indy looked over at Hera and mewed. Ezra started laughing. “Indy wants some fish,” he told Hera

 

“I'm sure that can be arranged,” Hera replied, laughing as well. She leaned over and switched on the ship-wide comm. “We're about to land on Sanctuary, everyone get ready.”

 

The ship lightly touched down outside a settlement, and Hera lowered the ramp. As she and Ezra stood up to head out, Hera put her hand on Ezra's arm. “There are a number of children here. The supplies should be fairly simple for us to load, why don't you and Indy go have some fun with them? You haven't been off-ship for a while.”

 

“Are you sure? I don't wanna be slacking...”

 

“Kanan and I already agreed. This is a peaceful place, and I think you'd enjoy yourself.”

 

Ezra grinned. “Thanks, Hera!” He wrapped his arms around her in a quick hug, then quickly opened the cockpit door. “C'mon Indy! Let's go!” The cat dutifully followed her person out of the cockpit to go explore.

 

~~~~~

 

Ezra and Indy had indeed found a group of children, ranging from toddlers up to Ezra's age. The youngsters were all fascinated by Indy, and some of the older ones had brought some dried fish for her to snack on, which made everyone who gave her some her new best friend.

 

“So, you guys all live here with your families?” he asked one of the boys about his age.

 

The boy shook his head. “No... It's just me and my sister, Cindel, here.” He pointed to a younger girl with curly blonde hair playing with Indy and the other younger children.

 

Ezra looked down. “Are you orphans?”

 

Another shake. “No, our parents help with the Rebellion. We're here so that they don't have to worry about us. That's why most of us kids are here. Some with a single parent, some with grandparents... All of us have relatives who are fighting, and they want us to stay safe. That's why it's called 'Sanctuary'.”

 

“Th-this is?” Ezra never knew such a place existed. If his parents had have known...

 

“Yeah, I think it was settled a few years ago. Me and Cindel just got here a few months ago.”  
  
“Oh... So it wouldn't've helped my parents...”

 

“Your parents?”

 

“Yeah, they got arrested by the Empire when I was younger. Arrested... and killed...”

 

The boy put an arm behind his head. “Sorry, didn't mean to upset you.”  
  


“No, I brought it up, it's my fault.”

 

The kid chuckled. “Where'd you find that cat, anyway?”

 

“You wanna hear the story?”

 

“Story?” a voice asked coming up. It was the boy's sister. “I wanna hear a story, Mace.”

 

Ezra sat down, Indy climbing in his lap. Cindel sat down next to him, Mace behind her. The other kids gathered around as well, sensing that a story was coming.

 

“Okay, so we were scouting this planet, and there were these poisonous plants... One of my crewmates shoved me into one, and I got really sick from it...” Ezra went on, taking out the fact that he'd contracted a virus, and making him sound much sicker than he actually had been. What fun was it telling a story if you couldn't elaborate?

 

~~~~~

 

“Looks like you enjoyed yourself,” Kanan commented to Ezra as they reboarded the _Ghost_.

 

His Padawan smiled. “I did! So did Indy.” The cat was trotting beside Ezra, a smug look on her face. Ezra smiled at her, then looked down. “Hey Kanan... those kids... Their parents are fighting for the Rebellion, and they're safe here. Do you-- do you think my parents would have sent me away to keep me safe, if it were an option?”

 

Kanan's face softened, and he wrapped an arm around the boy. “From everything I've heard about your parents, I don't think they would have. They were fighting to keep families together, and I don't think they would have sent their son away, if it meant separating their own family.”

 

Ezra leaned into Kanan's embrace, Indy rubbing against his leg. “Thanks, Kanan...”

 

“Any time, kid.”

 

~~~~~

 

It wasn't very far for the crew to travel to their supply drop-off location. Maldra IV was just one sector over. When Hera announced that they were getting ready to land, everyone was pretty much still in the area where they were when they left Sanctuary.

 

Kanan and Ezra were still in the hangar bay, and so were the first off the ship once the ramp was lowered. Ezra looked around, and Indy went sniffing, before arching her back and hissing.

 

“Kanan... something's wrong...”

 

Kanan also looked around. He grabbed his comm, as he saw Sabine and Zeb coming down the ladder. “Hera, was our contact supposed to meet us here?”

 

“ _He's not there_?” Hera's voice came back. “ _We're not early..._ ”

 

“We'll scout out the area. Maybe something delayed him.”

 

By this time, Zeb and Sabine had joined them, and heard the exchange. “How're we gonna go about this, boss?” Zeb asked Kanan.

 

“We'll have to split up, but I don't want anyone alone. Zeb, you go with Ezra. Sabine, you're with me.”

 

Zeb's ears flattened. “By Ezra, you don't mean...?”

 

“Yes, and the cat. Deal with it, Zeb. Something doesn't feel right, and Ezra and Indy were the first to notice.”

 

Zeb sighed, and made sure his holstered bo-rifle was at the ready. “C'mon, kid. Bring that creature with you, and let's go.”

 

Kanan ran his hand down his face, then turned to Sabine.

 

“Why did you split us up like this?” the teenager asked. “Zeb hates Indy, wouldn't it have been better if I went with him instead?”

 

“We don't know what's going on here, and I want a Jedi with each group. And Zeb needs to learn to get along with the cat.” He shrugged, then took a few steps in the opposite direction the others had gone. “You coming?”

 

~~~~~

 

Zeb had taken point, as he, Ezra, and Indy traipsed through the trees. They weren't dense enough to be called a true forest, but they did give some bit of cover, both to them, and to whatever, or _whom_ ever might be out there. Ezra had been to a number of planets at this point, but he was still enthralled by the trees, colored blue and green. Then again, it's not like Lothal had very many trees to start with. So maybe the kid was just fascinated with trees in general.

 

Zeb thought he heard something, but when there was no sound other than that of nature, he shrugged it off. Indy, however, stopped and hissed.

 

“Hey Zeb...” Ezra cautioned. He was trying to sense whatever his cat had noticed, but the Force was eluding him.

 

Zeb had stopped as soon as he heard the cat hiss. As much as he hated the thing, he knew that it would protect Ezra as much as he would. And if it sensed something, he'd pay attention. “What is it, Ezra? What did that pet of yours find?”

 

Ezra shook his head. “I don't know... I can't read Indy's mind, the bond doesn't work that way.”

 

The Lasat would disagree, considering what he'd seen while Ezra was sick and unconscious, but he kept his mouth shut on that count. “What about you? What do your Jedi senses tell you?”

 

Ezra closed his eyes, trying again to touch the Force. Maybe it was something on this planet, that messed it up? Or was it him? He concentrated, and had a flash of-- “Zeb, watch out!”

 

As he yelled, Ezra leaped at his bunkmate, shoving the larger alien out of the way of an incoming stun beam. However, it hit Ezra midair, and sent him flying several feet before he hit a tree and went down.

 

“KID!” Both cat and Lasat ran to him, keeping focus on the direction the shot had come from. Zeb looked at the cat, who was reacting badly to its person being down. Zeb did note that Ezra wasn't reacting physically, like when he'd been sick. He hoped that it was something Force-related, and not having to do with the kid's condition, but he'd have to ask Kanan later. “Cat. Can you go find who shot at us? We need to catch them before they get far. I'm gonna comm the others.”

 

Indy looked at Zeb, and he swore it nodded, before shooting off. Zeb, meanwhile, fumbled for his comm, tuning it to Kanan's frequency. “Specter 4 to Specter 1, c'mon...”

 

“ _Specter 4? What's going on? Did you find something?_ ” Kanan's voice carried worry in it, Zeb was usually more professional over their comms.

 

“More like something found us. The kid is down. Breathing, but I don't know how long he's gonna be out. Cat went to go scout.”

 

Now Kanan's voice was full of confusion. “ _You sent Indy to scout?! Zeb, what--?_ ”

 

Zeb cut him off. “Just track my comm to our coordinates. I'll explain when you get here. Specter 4 out.” Zeb turned off the comm before Kanan could reply again, focusing on the prone boy beside him.

 

Whether sick or injured, Zeb hated seeing Ezra so still. It seemed wrong for the kid not to be moving. He didn't respond as Zeb moved him to be more comfortable, which worried him. He'd seen people stunned before, but this looked worse. “Karablast,” Zeb muttered. The shot had been intended for _him_ , and Ezra had taken it. The setting must've been much higher than normal for a human. And Zeb didn't know if he was injured at all from hitting the tree.

 

He was distracted from Ezra when Indy came back to where she'd left them. The cat had a smug look on her face as she came over to Zeb, and gave a slight burp. “I hope we can still question him,” Zeb warned, but he was starting to warm to the creature.

 

~~~~~

 

It wasn't long before Kanan and Sabine reached them, both instantly rushing to Ezra. Kanan closed his eyes, searching for Ezra in the Force, and sighing in relief when he felt him, though his signature was weak. “Zeb, what happened?”

 

The Lasat looked down. “Kid took a stun blast meant for me, and hit a tree.”

 

Sabine bit her lip. “Is he gonna be okay?”

 

Kanan nodded. “He should be. But we won't know until he wakes up.” Kanan looked to Zeb. “You said you sent _Indy_ out to scout?”

 

Zeb smiled proudly. “Okay, cat, what did you find?”

 

Kanan and Sabine stared at Zeb in horror, then watched Indy as she suddenly started convulsing, like she was trying to cough up a hairball. The convulsions got worse, before, finally, she coughed up... an Imperial army trooper?

 

“What the...?”

 

“Told you she wasn't a cat,” Zeb replied smugly, as their captive took his bearings... and realized he was covered in cat slobber.

 

Sabine took point, holding one of her WESTARs to the trooper. “Why are you here, and why did you shoot at my team?” she demanded.

 

“W-we're looking for a rebel base!” he stammered, seeming more afraid of Indy than her. “P-please... keep the cat away from me!”

 

Kanan glanced over at the man, from where he was helping Zeb secure Ezra to his back. They needed to move, and Zeb needed to still be able to fight. “Zeb... what _is_ Indy?”

 

“A Flerken. Looks like a cat, but isn't. They're considered pretty dangerous, but seeing as how this one's attached to the kid, I don't think she'll let anything bad happen to him.” As soon as Kanan had secured Ezra, Indy jumped up on Zeb's shoulder, ready to ride next to her person.

 

“Our _friend_ is ready to lead us to his encampment,” Sabine told them, seeing that they were ready to move. “Minimal security, seems like they were scouting out the place and stumbled into our contact.”

 

“And?” Kanan asked, but Sabine shook her head. “Alright, then. He leads the way, and I'll follow in the rear.” Kanan looked over at Zeb and his load. “Indy, feel free to keep an eye on him.” The cat mewed happily, and their captive shuddered. “Let's go, then.”

 

~~~~~

 

They stayed at the edge of the trees, watching the small Imperial encampment. Ezra still hadn't woken up. Kanan gathered everyone around him.

 

“What's the plan, boss?” He indicated the sleeping Padawan on his back.

 

“We need to keep them from revealing the location of the base here, but we don't exactly have the capacity to take them prisoner.”

 

Sabine glanced at their captive, who was gagged and bound to avoid revealing their presence. “We can't just kill them...”

 

Kanan looked down. “I don't want to, either, but we don't have much of a choice.”

 

“Well, we do...” Zeb interjected.

 

They looked at Zeb. “What do you mean?” Kanan asked.

 

Zeb gestured to Indy. “The cat.” Their captive started struggling, fear on his face. “Go on, Indy. Show your stuff.”

 

The cat calmly walked in front of the terrified Imperial, then opened her mouth. Kanan and Sabine stared in shock as large tentacles shot out from Indy's mouth, grabbing the man and pulling him into her. Once he and the tentacles were gone, she licked her lips, and gave a little burp.

 

Zeb patted Indy on the head. “Good little Flerken.”

 

“Okay, that's a bit disturbing,” Sabine muttered, looking at Kanan. “Are you sure we're letting Ezra keep Indy?”

 

Kanan held his hand to the bridge of his nose. “We don't have a choice... They're Bonded...”

 

“Okay, so, Indy... eats... all of the Imps, and then what?”

 

“Indy can release them later. We'll talk to Ahsoka and the rest of the Rebellion heads. But for now, it's our best option.”

 

“Fine. Let's just try to do this as quickly as we can, and get back to the _Ghost_. We need to tell Hera about the base being compromised, and make sure Ezra's okay.”

 

The trio nodded, and headed into the camp.

 

~~~~~

 

Ezra was starting to come around as they neared the _Ghost_. Indy and Kanan noticed first, but Zeb quickly noticed as well, when he heard a groan.

 

“Wh-what's going on?”

 

“Welcome back, kid,” Zeb told him, as the _Ghost_ came into view. Hera was waiting for them at the base of the ramp, having been notified they were on their way.

 

Ezra realized he was riding on Zeb's back, and started to try to pull away, only to discover that he was tied on. Indy made a loud sound alerting Kanan, as Ezra started to panic and struggle.

 

“Kid, calm down!” Zeb told him, holding on to his legs.

 

“It's okay, Ezra, you're safe, but you need to stop struggling before you hurt yourself.” Kanan let a little bit of the Force into his words, knowing that Ezra would feel it. The boy stopped struggling, as Zeb knelt down and Sabine and Kanan quickly untied the cords they'd used.

 

“What happened?” Hera asked, joining them, and Ezra nodded, wanting to know the same.

 

“Kid got hit with a stun bolt meant for me,” Zeb explained. “Then he got thrown against a tree. Had to tie him to my back so we could still move.”

 

Ezra shuddered, only being vaguely aware of being hit, and nothing after that. “I-is that why I'm so sore?”

 

Sabine gave him a weak smile. “Body aches, dizziness, and nausea are common side effects, especially if the setting was too high. Plus, Zeb said you hit the tree pretty hard.”

 

“Ugh...” he muttered, and Indy rubbed herself against his hand, waiting for him to pet her, which he obliged her in.

 

Kanan patted the boy's head, before helping him to his feet and supporting himself up the ramp. “Let's just get out of here and give our report. I'd rather not stay here longer than we need to.”

 

Hera nodded, and they all followed, ready to take off.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sanctuary and Maldra IV are both Legends worlds, which are safe-worlds for the Rebellion. Maldra IV I basically made up everything about, because there's nothing I could find other than the name, and the fact that there's a battle there where the refugee base was wiped out.
> 
> Mace and Cindel are also Legends characters, from the Ewok movies. Their presence also ties this into my fic Test Subject. That fic isn't needed for this one, but the reference to Mace and Cindel being at Sanctuary for a few months is due to the events of Test Subject, where their father was found out as a Rebel sympathizer, and so they're in hiding for protection.


	4. Flerken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra learns about his pet's nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded June 28, 2019 (PT)

Kanan had asked Sabine to keep an eye on Ezra, who was sleeping, while he spoke with Hera and Zeb. The trio were in the cockpit, as they traveled through hyperspace to meet with the rest of the fleet.

 

“A Flerken? Seriously? I thought those were just spacer tales after too many nights alone,” Hera said, astonished.

 

“Oh, they're real alright,” Zeb replied. “And not only is Indy one, but she's currently holding onto a squad of Imperial troopers.”  
  
Kanan sighed, holding his hand to the bridge of his nose. “More importantly... Ezra doesn't know. We know he loves her, and is Bonded, but how will he react to finding out what she is? Should we even tell him?”

 

The three were silent for a moment. None of them knew the answer.

 

“Even telling him, knowing and seeing would get different reactions,” Zeb pointed out. “Plus, well... the prisoners ain't staying there...”

 

“He needs to be seen by a medic once we meet with the fleet. I want to make sure he didn't sustain any lasting injury from that stun,” Kanan countered. “We could send him to med bay, while Indy comes with us...”

 

“You honestly think he's not going to suspect something? Moreover, you honestly think _Indy_ is going to let herself be separated from him?” Hera, of course, the voice of reason.

 

“So, we let the kid see, then take him to med bay. At least if he's in hysterics, they could sedate him while we figure out what to do?”

 

“They're Bonded, though, there's nothing we _can_ do,” Kanan said with another sigh.

 

“Oh, that's right,” Zeb remembered. “When Ezra got hit, he didn't react to Indy like when when he was sick.”

 

Kanan frowned. “It could be the Bond settling, or it could be how badly Ezra was injured. Or it could've been something on the planet. I noticed it was a bit harder to touch the Force there. But I'll talk to Ahsoka.”

 

The three nodded, and as Hera and Zeb settled for the rest of the trip, Kanan went to check on his Padawan

 

~~~~~

 

Sabine was sitting on the edge of Kanan's bed, sketchbook in hand, while Ezra was awake and sat propped up with pillows on it, another sketchbook propped on his knees. Indy was curled up on Kanan's meditation cushion, sleeping contently. When Kanan came in, the two looked over at him, and Kanan realized that Ezra had far too many pillows behind him, and that he must've stolen _everyone's_ pillows, besides just the ones from the two bunks in Kanan's room.

 

“What are you two drawing?” Kanan asked, taking the spot Sabine had stood from.

 

“Indy,” Ezra replied, showing him his pad. The drawing surprised Kanan, it was very good. His student had been hiding his drawing skills from him. “It's not as good as Sabine's, but...”

 

“Ezra, this is very good,” Kanan pointed out. “I never knew you could draw.”

 

“Yeah, well... pencils and paper were cheap, and I got bored sometimes.”

 

Sabine smiled. “Let me know if you want to try some of my color sticks, I think you'd have fun with them.”

 

“Well, I wouldn't mind trying them until I'm actually allowed out of bed,” Ezra muttered.

 

“Ezra. You just got over a _serious_ illness, you were hit with a stun much higher than intended for a human, and you hit hard against a tree. And you're currently hopped up on the maximum dose of painkillers. You're staying in bed until you get checked over by a proper medic and make sure nothing's wrong,” his Master countered.

 

“I know...” Ezra sighed. “So, what's the plan when we dock?”

 

Sabine looked at Kanan. She knew that's why she'd been asked to keep him occupied if he woke up, while the others discussed this.

 

“We have to speak to Ahsoka, which will be on the way to med bay.”

 

Ezra raised an eyebrow. “What's so important that you're not splitting us up like usual?”

 

“I have to talk to her, and I'm making sure you make it to the med bay.” Kanan didn't care if Ezra didn't believe him, that's how it was going to go. “I'm going to check back in with Hera, we should almost be there.”

 

~~~~~

 

Ahsoka was waiting for them, and she and Kanan immediately took the lead, discussing quietly with each other. Hera followed them, and Ezra trailed behind with Sabine and Zeb. Even curiouser, though, was the fact that Indy seemed content walking with the two Jedi, rather than her person. This confused Ezra, which meant that he didn't notice the direction they were taking. Until they reached the detention cells, and a squad of soldiers was waiting for them.

 

Ezra nervously approached his Master. “Kanan... what's going on?” Kanan shook his head to quiet him, but gave him a look that indicated he should remain next to him.

 

Ahsoka walked over and spoke with the captain of the squad, then turned back to the _Ghost_ crew. “Alright, we're ready for the prisoners,” she announced.

 

“Prisoners? Kanan--” Ezra was cut off by a squeeze on his forearm. He looked over at Kanan, confused, as Kanan watched Indy walk past Ahsoka. Toward the soldiers. He opened his mouth to question again, but got another squeeze, and a sharp look from Kanan, that made him bite his tongue. Behind them, Sabine looked away, while Zeb smirked. Hera's face was neutral, though she kept an eye on Kanan and Ezra.

 

Indy started her convulsions, and it was only Kanan's grip on him that kept him from running to her. He looked at Kanan, worried about his companion, but Kanan shook his head, and kept watching. Ezra turned back, and saw a bunch of tentacles come out of Indy's mouth, depositing soggy Imperial soldiers in the hallway. He stared at Indy, as she turned around, and walked back to him.

 

The rest of the Specters watched Ezra nervously, as the Flerken came toward him. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees, drawing Indy to him into a giant hug. “THAT WAS SO COOL!” he exclaimed. “I never knew you could do something like that, Indy!”

 

Kanan, Hera, and Zeb let out a collective sigh of relief. At least Ezra reacting negatively to her wasn't going to be an issue. Ahsoka chuckled, directing the soldiers, and nodding at them that they could go. Kanan placed his hand on his Padawan's shoulder. “C'mon. Off to the med bay, now.”

 

Ezra looked up at him, still grinning and with Indy in his arms, and climbed to his feet, ready to get his check-up over with.

 

~~~~~

 

Ezra had been cleared, with a caution to take it easy for a few days, and was explained to as to what Indy was. Ezra, being Ezra, thought that just made Indy even cooler, and nothing more was said about her being a Flerken. After their experience on Maldra IV, Zeb and Indy got along quite well, and Ezra had moved back into his room with the Lasat. In fact, Kanan noticed, It seemed that Zeb and Indy were getting along _too_ well.

 

The two Jedi were in Kanan's cabin, meditating. Alone. For once, it wasn't the Padawan who was distracted. Sighing, Kanan opened his eyes and leaned back into a more comfortable position. “Ezra, where is Indy?”

 

Ezra peeked an eye open. Kanan realized that the boy hadn't actually been meditating, he was following the Flerken's actions. “With Zeb,” he replied innocently.

 

Kanan frowned. “And where is Zeb?”

 

He reached out with the Force for a moment. “Lounge.”

 

“And what are they doing?”

 

“I-I don't know...?”

 

The elder of the two narrowed his eyes. “Ezra...”

 

The younger ducked his head. “Pranking Chopper.”

 

There went Kanan's hand, back to the bridge of his nose. “Just... make sure they don't do anything Hera will be upset over, alright?” Ezra fidgeted slightly. “Go, you weren't meditating anyway.”

 

Ezra jumped up a bit too quickly, and dashed out, _hopefully_ to get his pet under control... but he had a feeling it was more likely to get in on the prank.

 

~~~~~

 

“Weh weee wo woah!” Chopper complained to Hera, waving his manipulators wildly.

 

“Chopper, we are not getting rid of Indy.”

 

“Weh wooah wah wewah wawewee!”

 

“Yes, and how much stuff have you stolen from the others?”

 

“Wai wae weh wah...”

 

“And I'm sure your extra battery will be given back, as well. Eventually.”

 

Chopper grumbled too low for it to be understood, then left the cockpit. He'd figure out a way to get revenge on them... eventually.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the official end of the story. However, it's not necessarily the end of Indy's adventures with the Ghost Crew. Feel free to suggest prompts and ideas in the comments!


End file.
